


Looking out for you

by sheriko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, I think?, i guess, idk where i was going, it is very general, the drabbles get longer, there isnt much emoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriko/pseuds/sheriko
Summary: three times Jisung looks out for Seungmin (or well, tries to) and one time he returns the favour.(platonic relationship, drabble based)





	Looking out for you

I.

Well, shit.

Of all the snacks available, Seungmin ate the one with wasabi in it.

He could feel the taste travelling up his nose and to his brain, his eyes tearing up and oh my God, he can't keep this in his mouth any longer-

"Seungmin, if it's too much you can spit it out", Jisung said. The others chimed in too and Seungmin gratefully got up to go to the kitchen and spit it out.

II.

Seungmin just can't get his tone right for his vocal parts in M.I.A. He's always a little off and it's affecting his recording. Maybe today was just a bad day. His heart strings at the notion.

He's in a small vocal room, trying to fix his tone while the others continue with recording; he will give it a shot again at the end of the day. He takes a break to rest his throat, when the door knocks. It opens and Jisung peeks in, a small smile on his face. He spends the next two hours working with Seungmin to get his parts right.

III.

It was the first episode of Finding Stray Kids, and they had to do well. It was the name tag battle, for God's sake! He grew up watching Running Man!

Of course, things don't always go to plan. One second he, Jisung and Chan are in a three way tussle, and in the next Seungmin is tripping over a misplaced food cart and down a couple of steps. Jisung, who is significantly closer than Chan, lunges to grab Seungmin, but the angle is awkward and the strain too much, and Seungmin slips through his grasp, his fall barely being broken. He falls straight on his back and the pain spreads like wildfire.

And then a couple of hours later, Seungmin is in the dorms with an injured back and strict instructions to not dance. Everyone flutters around him, and then Seungmin notices a wrist guard on Jisung, and is sheepishly told he sprained it while trying to catch Seungmin.

Seungmin doesn't know how to feel.

\+ I.

Jisung is really, really tired. He just got back from the studio, earlier than Chan and Changbin because of how drained and blank he was. Exhaustion was weighing down his entire being, but he just stood by the threshold of the dorm and leaned on the wall. He may be coming down with something. Maybe. In this moment it was hard to tell the difference between plain exhaustion and sickness.

"-Jisung?", Oh, was that Seungmin? Why was he still awake? Whatever, Jisung was too tired to respond.

"Hey, you look kind of out of it. And clammy... You aren't feeling sick are you?", Words are so exhausting. Maybe Jisung should just sleep on this wall.

"... Right. Okay, you're coming with me", Why does that sound like a threat? Jisung's just minding his own business after al- wait, they're in the kitchen now? Wow, he's super out of it.

Jisung can't remember if a hand was pressed to his forehead or not, but he does remember the warm slide of herbal tea down his throat plus what may have been a pill or two. Then, he's in his own bed, tucked in.

Just as Seungmin's about to leave (after putting a fever reducing patch on him), Jisung calls out to him. Or well, he mumbles out to him- a "thank you", barely decipherable between the him of the fan and Jeongin's snores.

Seungmin smiles.

"It's no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so the first scene was real (finding skz I think). The injury one is purely speculative as I know Jisung was wearing a wrist guard in some of the scenes in that episode after Seungmin left. The rest is just my imagination lol
> 
> Constructive criticism will be appreciated!
> 
> Also crossposted on Wattpad


End file.
